List of characters in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
A list of characters that appear in the Minecraft Oasis series. Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Daisy.png|Diasy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby Alive *'Daisy' - Cupquake's oldest daughter with David. Was born in episode 73. *'Tulip' - Cupquake's second daughter with David. *'Andrew' - Cupquake's son with David. Deceased *'Armando' - Daisy's son, killed by Cupquake in an attempt to divorce him and his mother. *'Brian '- Cupquake's ex-husband. *'David '- Cupquake's husband. Married in episode 71. *'Joby '- Cupquake's first son, was cooked in the furnace as a baby. *'Joby II '- Cupquake's second son. Burned to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. *'Lina '- Cupquake's first daughter. Died while fishing in episode 34. Living animals Luna-.jpg|Luna, Cupquake's black cat Trg.jpg|Diana, Cupquake's grey cat Ytg.jpg|Navi Ytrgef.jpg|Easter, Cupquake's pet rabbit Bunbun.jpg|BunBun, Cupquake's past pet rabbit 7yu6thgr.jpg|Velvet Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla Ythgr.jpg|Lemon Wyverns *'Dark Matter' - Cupquake was planning on giving him the essence of darkness to suit his name more, but she couldn't get it to work. To this day, Dark Matter is a jungle wyvern, the colour of green. *'Eclipse '- a vibrant yellow wyvern. She was born alongside Dark Matter. *'Starburst '- a wyvern born in episode 87. She is red and a Mother Wyvern. She was given the essence of Light and is now a cream colour. She also has diamond armour. Horses *'Horses in Minecraft Oasis' - a large family of horses that began with Ginger and Kimchi. Dinosaurs *'Brown Sugar' - a Triceratops that was born in episode 50. He lives with Key Lime. *'Key Lime' - a green Triceratops born in episode 43. *'Kiwi '- a green Stegosaurus born in episode 46. Rabbits *'Easter '- a bunny found in episode 24 that lives in Cupquake's living room. Birds *'Vanilla '- a white bird found in episode 37 in the dinosaur park. *'Velvet '- an orange bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. *'Tart '- a blue bird found in a ravine in episode 45. *'Choco '- a crow found in episode 48. Lives in the bird dome. Other animals *'Chibi' - an elephant raised starting in episode 12. Lives in the animal farm. Deceased animals Ythrgfet56g.jpg|Blueberry Cheesecake, a Brachiosaurus Luna-.jpg|Luna, Cupquake's black cat Trg.jpg|Diana, Cupquake's grey cat Ytg.jpg|Navi Bunbun.jpg|BunBun, Cupquake's past pet rabbit Ythgr.jpg|Lemon Ythgr.jpg|Lemon Ythgr.jpg|Lemon Ythrgfet56g.jpg|Blueberry GTD.jpg|Chitin and Lava Cats *'Luna '- a black cat found in episode 41, named after the Sailor Moon cat. *'Diana '- a gray cat found in episode 48, named after the Sailor Moon cat. *'Artemis '- a white cat found in Episode 57 while Cupquake was riding her Pegasus. She is named from Sailor Moon. *'Navi '- a cat found it episode 33. Lived in the kitchen and was planned to move to the spare bedroom before going missing and assumed dead. Dinosaurs *'Blueberry Cheesecake' - a Brachiosaurus born in episode 36. Died from unknown cause in episode 42, but an Ogre attack has been blamed. *'Sherbert '- a Triceratops created and born in episode 26. Rabbits *'Bat Man' - a rabbit that made a short appearance in the series. *'BunBun '- a rabbit found in episode 8. *'BunBun II' - a rabbit found in episode 13. *'Cow '- a rabbit found in her farm. Birds *'Lemon '- a yellow bird found in episode 35 in the dinosaur park. Other animals *'Chitin & Lava' - Nether scorpion twins found in episode 28. *'dAN'- a scorpion named when a glitch was occuring. Was found by Cupquake when searching for her dead cat. Was later killed when it was thought he was killing her livestock. *'HamHam/Hamtaro' - a hamster spawned in during episode 42. Lived upstairs on the second floor. *'Mochi, Miso, and Milo' - a trio of scorpions adopted in episode 8. Only Mochi is still alive. Category:Minecraft Oasis